Artemis Fowl in my living room
by dancingflutesquirrel
Summary: One day, Alexandra was playing Sims 3. She decided to make one of her favorite supposingly fictional character: Artemis Fowl. Then, the screen goes black, there is a blinding white light, and Artemis Fowl was standing in her living room...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so PLEASE be nice, I only want _nice _reviews. You can critasize it, but please be nice! I know it's pretty random. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR SIMS. **(I wish though)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alexandra bounced into the big leather chair that sat in front of the family's computer. She had just gotten Sims 3 and was excited to be playing.

She decided to make one of her favorite fictional characters; Artemis Fowl.

She spent a while making his face _just right_. She made his one eye the piercing blue she always imagined, and the other a calm hazel brown. She made his hair dark, picked out clothes and such and then went on to make Holy Short, Artemis' fairy friend. She picked auburn hair, a small body….

Finally, Alexandra was done. She pushed the 'Done' button and waited for the program to load. She waited a couple minutes.

"Gosh…stupid computer…" She mumbled. She waited a few more minutes and it still wouldn't load. And then, the screen went black.

Alexandra pressed the _escape _constantly, but the computer wasn't working. She tried to restart it, it didn't respond.

"Ahhhhhhgggrrr…" she moaned. Alexandra decided she was going to try to fix the computer a few more times before she called her dad for help. She didn't want to ask for help because the computer was brand new, and she knew she would get in trouble if she crashed the computer. She desperately typed on the keys and then there was a stream of flashing white light. Then all of a sudden, Artemis Fowl was standing in her living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 2 of 'Artemis Fowl in my living room'!!! Thanks to everyone who commented and please feel free to write another review!!!

**A lot of people said to make the chapters longer, so I will try to do that!**

**THANKS FOR THE HELP!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Artemis Fowl or Sims, Or 'microsoft encarta college dictionary,' or Eoin Colfer. LOL

thank you very much for this message, and back to the show…….

Alexandra screamed. (How could you blame her).

Luckily (or unluckily [is that even a word?]) her parents didn't hear.

Artemis was looking around. He was trying to look like he knew what happened, but obviously, he didn't. Plus he was also trying not to say the dreaded line; 'where am I?'

But, like most people, he failed at this.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly.

"IT'S ARTEMIS FOWL!!" screamed Alexandra at the same time.

"Uh, yeah I'm Artemis Fowl…junior." said Artemis strangely. Then on second thought, "So you've heard of me."

"Well DUH, you are like one of the most popular series!"

"Yes of course, wait _what_?" asked Artemis. He didn't want to look stupid in front of this… this…girl… ok, a pretty girl. What was a series? He knew of course that a 'series' is: (from Microsoft ® ENCARTA ® COLLEGE DICTIONARY [which he had read at age 3, until he was introduced to online dictionaries]), 1. THINGS ONE AFTER ANOTHER, a number of similar or related things coming one after the other. 2. SET OF BROADCAST PROGRAMS a set of regularly broadcast programs, each of which is complete in itself……(etc)… SET OF BOOKS a set of books by the same author and with the same characters, set in an order of which to be read…………………..BLAH BLAH BLAH.

"You are the main character in a very famous book series. And you are supposing fictional, so that's why I am very confused…. You don't even exsist!!!!"

"But, wait……… I am NOT in a book, of course unless it is about very talented genius people such as myself, but what I mean is that I am real, I live in Ireland, my whole family is real! …… Well of course I am real! You're talking to me right, I mean-"

"Why do you think you are fooling me, gosh you are probably just here for some prank, who sent you? Was it Diane? Hayley? Greta? Abby? Which of my friends sent you, so that I would think that Artemis Fowl is real, Ha, I get it, just because I am an Artemis Fowl fanatic, just because I own all of the books, have posters, mini books, have printed out all the information about I could find about the series, just because NONE of my friends like Artemis Fowl…"

"No, that's not true, I don't know why I'm here no one sent me! Wait, you have books about me? Posters? Papers? …… And what did you say? None of your friends _like _me?

Well that's just………………" Artemis stopped. "Wait, what are the books about, and who wrote them?"

"They're about you and Holly, and Butler… I don't know, people and fairies… The author is some guy named Eoin Colfer. I don't know much about him…"

"Show me the books." demanded Artemis, I want to see them."

So Alexandra lead Artemis Fowl upstairs to her bed room. When they got there, Alexandra opened the door.

Artemis gawked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it!!! R & R!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Artemis Fowl, and definitely do not own Armani underwear. **

**Now here's chapter 3 of Artemis Fowl in my living room! ;)**

Alexandra's room was an Artemis Fowl mania. There were posters, pictures, and most importantly, the Artemis Fowl books. Alexandra had them in English, as well as 3 other different languages.

Artemis coughed, "Uh-huh, well umm…Can I see the books?"

"Sure," said Alexandra, striding over to her bookshelf and pointing to the books.

Artemis walked over too and looked at the books. He took out the first in the series. He flipped threw it.

"So, this is the time when I first captured Holly," he said slowly.

"Yeah, you were a total jerk then, I mean, seriously you tried to steal like all this gold from Haven, and then you shot Holly-"

"That was awhile ago," said Artemis cutting in. He was still embarrassed about back then, when all he was, was a selfish brat. He had experienced that when he went into the time warp. He had been a bratty, smart alec. That brought back a thought.

"Where's the one where I go into the time warp?" he asked.

"Right here," said Alexandra, handing him 'The time paradox'.

Artemis examined the cover, then he flipped through.

"So uh, how much do you know about me?" he asked Alexandra.

"Oh basically everything." she said casually. "I know that you feel embarrassed about how you used to act when you were younger, how you saved Butler at that restaurant, that you kissed Holly—"

"Hey!" said Artemis butting in. No one was supposed to know about that but him and Holly. And now this _girl _was reciting his whole life story as if she was him.

"What?" said Alexandra. "Everybody in the whole universe knows about it, it's in the book your holding. Everybody who read it also knows you wear red Armani boxer shorts."

Artemis turned red.

"I—that—umm…"

Then a voice broke through the silence.

"Alexandra? Alexandra sweetie? Who are you talking to?" It was her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!! It really helps me get motivated to write more!!!

Please feel free to review again!!!

Anyways, people have told me, and I have noticed that Artemis is totally OOC. So, does anyone have suggestions so I can make in IC?

Thank you!!!

**Now here's chapter four or Artemis Fowl in my living room!**

"What mom?!" Alexandra yelled as she shoved Artemis into her closet.

"Hey!—" Artemis started, but Alexandra shushed him. "Be quiet unless you want to get caught!" she said shutting the closet doors. She then immediately turned on her radio.

Alexandra's mom was walking down the hall.

"What mom?" Alexandra said stepping into the hall and closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Honey who are you talking to?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"No one! No one at all, um I am umm, just listening to the radio." Alexandra said brightly as her mother opened her bedroom door.

"I thought I heard someone in hear." Her mother said poking around. "I thought I heard…a boy's voice."

"Why would I have a boy in my room?" Alexandra said. "I said I was listening to the radio. Don't you trust me?" she said deciding to act innocent and helpless.

"Of course I trust you Alexandra honey, but I was sure I heard another person in here." said her mother as she walked out of the room. "Maybe I'm hearing things… I have to get my ears checked…"

As soon as Alexandra's mother was out of earshot, Alexandra shut her bedroom door, and pulled open her closet doors. Artemis looked cramped inside.

"Get out of my closet please, you're wrinkling my clothes."

"Of course." said Artemis brushing off dust from his pants and stepping out of the closet.

"Keep it down will ya? My mom thinks I have someone in here, which obviously I do, but still try to whisper, if she found out you were in here, things would get awkward."

"Ok," whispered Artemis.

"Now, umm, yeah." said Alexandra embarrassed. "Oh, my god, I still can't believe it's Artemis Fowl!"

Artemis stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry," said Alexandra calming herself. "It's just that you're my fictional crush." Alexandra realized what she said. "Whoops, um…" her cheeks reddened. "Well I guess you are aren't fictional."

"It seems so." said Artemis. He was finding this girl made very awkward company. And on top of that, he wanted to go home. The only problem was, he didn't really know how to get home. He didn't have any money on him, and he couldn't easily ask this girl to give him $200 for a plane ticket to Ireland.

"Could I use you're phone?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh gosh, I'm so stupid!" Alexandra exclaimed. "You want to get home! Well duh!" she made a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot herself.

Artemis looked at her strangely. Well of course he wanted to go home. Couldn't she at least register that much?

Alexandra hunted around her room for her cell phone. After a few minutes of rapid looking, she found it.

"Here." she said handing him the phone. He flipped it open. On the main page was a picture of Alexandra holding all the Artemis Fowl books. The banner read, "I LOVE Artemis Fowl!"

Artemis blushed. God, this girl did like him a lot. It was becoming very strange. Was he really as popular as she claimed? And why didn't he know that his life was written about in books? Did Butler know? How about Holly? Why hadn't anyone every told him?!

He dialed his home number. Alexandra sat on her bed, straining her ears to see who answered.

Someone picked up.

"Hello? Yes, Beckett, Hi, this is Artemis…"

"Oh, my gosh!!!! It's Beckett!" Squealed Alexandra. Artemis gave her a look.

"Sorry.." she mumbled.

"No, I would not like to speak to Myles. I would like to speak to father…He's not home? Can I speak to mother, Beckett, please, is mother there? … She's not home either. Can I speak to Butler…Beckett! BECKETT!" Artemis glanced at the phone. Beckett had hung up. Artemis muttered something about 'annoying little brothers' then put the phone on Alexandra's bed. He sighed.

"How about you call your parents cell phones or something like that." Alexandra suggested.

Artemis picked up Alexandra's phone once again. He dialed a number. He waited he waited. No pick up. He left a message:

"Hello Mother, this is Artemis. I am in North America. Somehow, I got teleported to this girls house and I need to get home. I don't have any money with me, and it would be helpful if I could get out of here soon, because well, just because it would be nice. Please call back on this number as soon as you can, bye." Artemis looked up. Alexandra was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"I don't know, you just called me 'some girl.' I do have a name you know, in case you've forgotten."

Artemis was getting a little annoyed by Alexandra.

"Yes, I know you have a name, but, well, I wasn't going to say, "hello mother, I am at Alexandra's house, she is the girl who owns the house I somehow got teleported to, I would like to get home, so please call back on this phone, it is Alexandra's that's why you don't recognize it, anyways, I don't have any money with me, so please book me a flight to Ireland….""

"I know, but still!" Alexandra cried. She composed herself and then asked, "Do you want anything to eat? It's been about an hour since you got here, and you're probably hungry. And since you are my 'esteemed and profound guest' just tell me what you want and I will see if we have it."

Artemis was indeed hungry, although of course he wouldn't have told Alexandra that, that would have been rude and immature.

"Do you perhaps have any caviar?" Artemis asked politely.

"_No_. How about a sandwhich?"


End file.
